Ai no Chouchou Kimi e
by Akabara Hikari
Summary: Walau hanya kertas, kuharap kupu-kupu itu akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum senang. Karena merekalah kupu-kupu cintaku... Ch.4? Here we go!
1. Kodomo no Toki

Disclaimer : Sudah jelas kan? Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Selamat membaca kawan... ^^

-

**Ai no Chouchou Kimi e**

_Chapter 1 Kodomo no Toki_

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun itu mengayuh kencang sepedanya pagi itu. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang diikat satu berkibar diterpa angin. Ia tak mau terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Sakura. Ya, nama gadis kecil itu adalah Sakura.

Sebenarnya rumah Sakura tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya, Konoha Shougakkou. Paling-paling hanya sepuluh menit naik sepeda. Dan Sakura dikenal rajin datang pagi-pagi. Lalu, kenapa hari itu ia begitu terburu-buru? Pagi tadi, Sakura harus membantu ibunya membuat _popcorn_. _Popcorn_ yang nantinya akan dijual di sekolah Sakura mulai hari itu. Anak sekecil itu sudah harus membantu keluarganya mencari nafkah karena ayah Sakura sedang sakit keras dan kehidupan ekonomi keluarga Sakura pas-pasan.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang cekikikan melihat dua kantong plastik besar terikat pada jok belakang sepeda Sakura.

Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Sakura sampai di sekolah. Ia langsung memarkirkan sepedanya di bawah pohon beringin besar di halaman sekolahnya itu. Tempat itu memang sengaja dijadikan tempat parkir bagi anak-anak yang membawa sepeda ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Sakura." sapa seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang sama-sama baru saja turun dari sepeda.

"Ah! Ohayou, Sai." balas Sakura ceria sembari menebar senyum

"Tumben datang siang. Biasanya kan Sakura paling rajin."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ini." Sakura memperlihatkan kedua kantong plastik yang ia jinjing.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menitipkan _popcorn_ di kantin. Sebentar lagi bel. Cepat sana masuk kelas!"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan ke kantin dulu. Sudah ya Sai." segera Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke kantin.

"Sakura. Jangan lupa! Hari ini duduk menurut absen." ingat Sai dengan suara keras agar Sakura yang sudah menjauh beberapa langkah bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya." Sakura menoleh sebentar ke belakang.

-

Sakura jadi terlambat masuk kelas gara-gara berbincang-bincang dahulu dengan Bibi Ayame sang Ibu Kantin untuk membuat kesepakatan.

"_Asoko natte, doumo sumimasen sensei._" Sakura meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya pada Iruka-sensei, wali kelasnya, kelas V D, sekaligus pengajar Sejarah.

"Hai, _daijoubu_. Tidak biasanya kau telat, Sakura. Silahkan duduk…" Iruka melihat daftar absen. "…dengan Sasuke."

Sakura membungkuk hormat pada gurunya itu lalu menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." sapanya malas.

"Hn." balasnya singkat.

"Dasar Tuan Irit Ngomong!" rutuk Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke samping yang satunya lagi. Ia mendapati Sai tersenyum padanya. "Sai??"

"Hai, Sakura. Ternyata kita duduk besebrangan lagi ya." kata Sai diakhiri senyuman.

"Tuh, Sasuke. Begitu caranya menyapa orang di pagi hari. Dengan senyuman. Bukannya dengan 'hn' dan 'hn' saja. Sapaan macam apa itu?" Sakura lalu menyiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Kau berisik, dahi lebar."

"Apa kau? Dasar pantat ayam."

"Dahi lebar!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jelek!"

"Bodoh!"

"Maaf saja ya. Aku lebih pintar darimu, super baka!"

Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" tegur Iruka. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan obrolan kalian saat istirahat. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian perhatikan penjelasan Sensei."

"Hai, sensei." ujar Sakura sendirian. Sasuke? Dia mah sabodo amat.

**Sakura's POV**

Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan. Kenapa setiap seminggu dalam satu bulan harus duduk sesuai absen sih? Walaupun kata orang-orang adalah anugerah bisa duduk dengan Uchiha ini, bagiku ini musibah. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dan dia bagai air dan minyak. Tak bisa disatukan. Selalu ada keributan diantara kami. Biasanya sih dia yang mulai. Kenapa harus selalu dengan dia? Padahal sekali-kali dengan Sai yang absennya sebelumku kan bisa-bisa saja. Ya, duduk dengan Sai itu sepertinya lebih baik. Orangnya ramah, Tidak seperti… Sai baik padaku. Aku senang karena dia suka memberiku origami kupu-kupu yang sangat aku sukai. Hmmm.. Nasib. Nasib.

**Sakura's POV end**

-

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Bel istirahat berdentang.

Sebagian anak pergi menuju kantin. Sebagian lagi tinggal di kelas untuk menyantap _bento_ yang sengaja mereka bawa dari rumah, termasuk Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai.

Sakura segera pindah ke sebelah Sai ketika teman sebangku Sai keluar. Lebih baik dengan Sai daripada Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan Sai aku di sini." Sakura mengeluarkan _puppy_ _eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku malah senang kok. Tapi Sasuke…" Sai melirik ke arah anak berambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Cih! Sudah jangan bawa-bawa namaku. Aku malah bersyukur kok si dahi lebar itu ada di sana. Aku sudah muak digosipkan dengannya." Oh, ternyata Sasuke mendengar namanya disebut-sebut Sai.

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu?" Sakura melempar pandangan kesal pada Sasuke.

"Banyak kok. Kamu nggak suka juga aku nggak rugi." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

Sakura menekuk wajahnya.

"Ahaha…" Sai tertawa kecil. "Daripada bertengkar lebih baik makan kan?."

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo makan sama-sama. _Itadakimasu_!!!" Semangat Sakura kembali lagi.

Sai dan Sakura membuka _bento_ masing-masing untuk disantap. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

"Eh, Sakura. Aku menggambar lagi lho. Mau lihat tidak??" tawar Sai setelah _bento_-nya habis.

Jujur, aku paling suka kalau Sai memperlihatkan gambarnya padaku untuk dikomentari. Kata Sai, aku orang yang beruntung karena selalu diizinkan melihat lukisannya itu.

"Mau… Kali ini, apa yang kau gambar?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sai menyodorkan gulungan kertas ukuran A3 padaku. "Buka saja. Tapi gambarnya belum selesai sih."

Kemudian aku membuka gulungan itu dengan hati-hati.

Kulihat sepasang kupu-kupu sedang terbang di antara bunga mawar. Cantik. Ya, seperti kata Sai, gambar ini belum selesai. Baru bunga mawarnya saja yang diwarnai merah.

"Bagus sekali. Terlihat seperti asli. Aku suka gambar ini. Ya, kau tau, kupu-kupu." kataku.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sakura. Sebenarnya ide membuat kupu-kupu itu muncul tiba-tiba. Tak sengaja aku teringat padamu. Errr.. jadi aku gambar saja kupu-kupu ini." celotehan Sai ini sepertinya sukses membuat wajahku memanas.

"Hei, Sai. Kalau kau tiba-tiba kau teringat si dahi lebar itu, itu artinya kau akan dapat sial." beritahu Sasuke.

Kuanggap itu ejekan.

"Wew!" aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Bilang saja kau iri, Sasuke. Sepertinya dari tadi kau menguping pembicaraan orang terus." cibirku pada Sasuke.

"Aku punya telinga dan suara kalian itu terdengar sangat jelas." argumen yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuatku bungkam.

"Kalian terlihat lucu kalau sedang adu mulut begitu." komentar Sai.

Aku dan Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, ya. Kalau Sakura benar-benar suka dengan gambarku ini, Sakura boleh mengambilnya kalau sudah selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Eh??? Benarkah??" aku tak percaya Sai akan berkata begitu.

"Ya. Sakura boleh mengambilnya. Karena… Karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena, memang niatku memberikan ini pada Sakura sih." Sai menunduk. Malu?

"Wah, Sai. Terima kasih ya…" saking senangnya hampir saja aku memeluk Sai.

Tidak jadi karena aku sadar itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Akan segera kuselesaikan." katanya.

Sai lalu menggulung kertas itu seperti semula. Lalu, memasukkannya ke kolong bangku.

"Oh, ya." Sai sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanyaku khawatir.

Sai lalu merogoh tasnya. Sepertinya ia mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Nah, ini dia!" Sai memberiku dua buah origami kupu-kupu berwarna pink padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Kukira kau tak kan lagi memberiku kupu-kupu ini." aku menerimanya origami itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan senang.

Senang? Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka kupu-kupu. Siapa coba yang merasa tidak senang jika sering diberi sesuatu yang sangat disukai? Ya, Sai mulai membuatkanku origami kupu-kupu sejak kelas III. Sudah ratusan mungkin jumlahnya. Mungkin, karena aku tak pernah menghitungnya. Semua kupu-kupu yang Sai berikan, aku simpan di kotak khusus. Sepertinya aku harus menyediakan kotak lagi. Habis, kotak di kamarku itu sudah penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Sai, kau memang teman yang bai. Sangat baik malah.

**Sakura's POV end**

-

"Nak Sakura. Besok bawa _popcorn_-nya lagi ya? Kalau bisa yang lebih banyak. Popcorn-mu itu laku keras lho." ujar Bibi Ayame sambil menghitung lagi uang yang didapat dari hasil penjualan popcorn Sakura.

"Yang benar?" Sakura masih tak yakin.

"Ya. Uang ini buktinya. Semua ludes terjual." beritahu Ayame berlebihan. "Semuanya 80 bungkus, kan? Ini 80.000 ribu ryo," Bibi Ayame menyerahkan uang itu pada Sakura,

"Terima kasih ya, Bibi Ayame. Sesuai kesepakatan kita tadi pagi, kantin akan mendapatkan keuntungan 10 persen dari penjualan ini. Ini 10 persennya."

Bibi Ayame menerima uang itu.

"Sudah ya Bi. Aku pulang dulu." pamit Sakura pada Bibi Ayame.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Nak."

-

Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju tempat parkir sepedanya.

"Sakura? Baru mau pulang?" tanya Sai mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh? Kau belum pulang Sai. Bukannya tadi kau keluar kelas duluan?" Sakura memandang heran temannya.

"Ah, masa?"

"Kebetulan Sai. Mau balapan denganku sampai gang?"

"Gang?" dahi Sai berkerut.

"Ya. Rumahmu dan rumahku kan beda arah. Kita searah cuma sampai gang saja kan? Dari gang kan kau belok kiri."

"Ok. Siapa takut?"

Sakura dan Sai mulai mengayuh sepeda masing-masing.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil ia dapat menyusul Sai dan mendahuluinya.

Jarak sekolah sampai gang kira-kira 300 meter. Sakura baru sampai setengah perjalanan.

_Dukk!!_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak sepeda Sakura dari belakang.

"Aaa…"

_Brakk!!!_

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas jalanan berpasir itu.

"Awww!!!" keluh Sakura.

Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi.

Ia memicingkan matanya. "Sasuke??" pekiknya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan senyuman picik.

"Pasti kau sengaja!" tuduhnya asal sambil mencoba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkotori oleh pasir jalanan.

"Memang." ujarnya enteng. "Payah, begitu saja jatuh."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang tajam mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke. Jika saja Sai tidak cepat-cepat datang, pasti dua anak itu akan bertengkar, lagi.

"Sakura? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai khawatir. "Tadi kulihat kau terjatuh."

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil melirik sinis Sasuke.

"Eh, ada Sasuke rupanya. Kau juga ingin ikut balapan?" ajak Sai.

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang balapan. Pasti hanya sampai gang depan. Nggak seru kalau cuma sampai sana."

"Jadi, kau menantang?" Sakura naik darah lagi. "Ok. Kau bisa balapan denganku. _Finish_nya di rumahku. Kebetulan rumah kita searah."

Ya, rumah Sakura dan Sasuke hanya beda 5 rumah. Lebih jauh Sasuke.

"Ok. Aku pasti menang!" Sasuke membanggakan dirinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai bersamaan di gang. Sakura menyampaikan ucapan pepisahan pada Sai sebelum ia lanjutkan balapannya dengan Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya, ia mendapati Sasuke duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas sepedanya sambil melipat tangan.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku kalah."

"Ya. Haruno tak kan pernah mengalahkan Uchiha. Yang kalah harus dihukum. Aku haus."

"Tidak ada yang namanya hukum-hukuman dalam balapan ini," protes Sakura.

"Lho? Bukannya dimana-mana kalau yang kalah dihukum?" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja seragamnya.

Memang, siang itu sangat terik. Sakura pun merasa kerongkongannya membutuhkan air.

"Ya sudah. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan ambilkan minum."

"Nah, begitu dong. Sakura akan bertambah manis jika berbaik hati pada orang tampan seperti aku."

"Apanya yang tampan?!"

-

"Eh?? Ulangan matematika mendadak?? Sensei! Ini tidak adil!" seru seorang murid di kelas Sakura.

Hanya Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Siapkan kertas selembar!" perintah guru tak berperasaan bernama Anko itu.

Mereka mau tak mau harus mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika itu selama satu setengah jam pelajaran. Setengah jam sisanya akan digunakan untuk memeriksa jawaban. Nilainya akan segera diketahui hari itu juga.

"Soalnya mudah bukan?" tanya Anko-sensei pada murid-muridnya yang sedang merasa terdzolimi itu.

"Iya, soalnya sih gampang. Tapi jawabannya…" gumam Sakura.

"Waktu habis! Segera kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian!"

Tak sedikit murid yang mengeluh karena waktu yang diberikan dirasa tak cukup.

Rasa deg-degan pun muncul ketika Anko-sensei akan membagikan hasilnya.

"Hm, dari 40 orang di kelas ini, hanya 3 orang yang lulus. Payah. Kalian ini kerjanya apa saja sih? Soal-soal ini kan sudah pernah kita bahas. Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke saja bisa lulus, kenapa yang lain tidak?"

Semuanya diam. Ya, mereka tak mau ambil resiko. Sedikit saja ada celetukan, bisa gawat.

Setelah semua hasil ulangan dibagikan, Anko-sensei pun keluar.

"Sai, nilaimu berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasti Sakura lebih tinggi dariku." Sai merendah.

_Srettt!!!_

Sasuke segera merebut kertas ulangan Sakura.

"Cuma 80? Haruno memang tak kan bisa mengalahkan Uchiha." Sasuke mengejek lagi,

"Memangnya kau dapat berapa? Sombong sekali."

Sasuke memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya pada Sakura.

"85??" ujar Sakura dan Sai bersamaan.

"Tinggal Sai. Sai nilaimu berapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Kalian masih lebih baik dariku."

Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Sai diam-diam ketika Sakura terus menanyai Sai dan Sai tak mau menjawabnya.

"Eh??!! 90?!!" Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat nilai orang lain dengan terkejut.

"90?"ulang Sakura. "Huh, dasar pantat ayam. 85 saja sombong! Sai saja yang 90 tidak."

"Berisik!"

"Sakura, ini kan berkatmu juga. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku ya?"

"Tak perlu bilang terima kasih."

"Ini. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku." lagi-lagi Sai memberikan origami kupu-kupu pada Sakura. Kali ini berwarna kuning.

-

"Sakura, kau naik saja duluan. Nanti kalau Sakura jatuh, aku dan Sasuke akan menangkapmu," Sai menyuruh Sakura naik ke atas rumah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Sai.

Rencananya mereka akan belajar bersama siang itu, setelah pulang sekolah.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku untuk menangkap gadis bodoh ini." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Siapa juga yang mau ditangkap olehmu. Jangan ke-ge-er-an." Sakura lalu menoleh ke Sai. "Aku tidak mau duluan Sai. Kau dan Sasuke saja yang duluan. Aku kan masih pakai rok seragam. Err.. Kau tau maksudku kan?"

Wajah Sai nampak bingung. "Ya sudah. Aku dan Sasuke duluan. Tapi nanti kalau Sakura jatuh, jangan salahkan siapapun."

"Iya. Iya."

Mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah pohon Sai.

"Wah… Di sini nyaman sekali Sai." komentar Sakura. "Cocok untuk menyendiri dan belajar. Ditambah lagi banyak lukisan kupu-kupu di sini. Kenapa kau suka sekali kupu-kupu sepertiku sih?"

Sai terkekeh. "Hanya suka saja. Oh, ya. Gambar kupu-kupu dan mawar yang waktu itu kuperlihatkan sudah jadi. Mau diambil sekarang?"

"Ya, kalau kau mengizinkan."

"Hei hei. Kita itu sebenarnya mau belajar atau tidak sih? Dari tadi kupu-kupu terus yang diomongin." Sasuke merasa bosan karena dari tadi dia dicuekkan.

"Oke. Ayo kita belajar!!!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Sakura, apa jawabanku benar?" Sai menyerahkan soal bahasa Inggris yang baru saja ia kerjakan.

Sakura meneliti jawaban Sai. "Sai. Sedikit lagi kau akan dapat nilai sempurna. Satu nomor salah."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Yang nomor 9 ini seharusnya memakai _Present Perfect Tense_, bukan _Simple Past Tense_." beritahu Sakura.

"Memang apa bedanya? Keduanya sama-sama dipakai untuk pekerjaan yang telah dilakukan, kan?"

"Ya. Memang benar. Bedanya, kalau _Past Tense_ itu untuk pekerjaan yang telah dilakukan dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang. Kalau _Present Perfect_ masih ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang. Lihat, ada _keyword 'since'_ di sini. _Since_ itu kan sejak. Berarti sekarang juga masih. Karena terbukti ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang, jadi pakainya _Present Perfect Tense_. Begitu Sai." Sai manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Ya. Ya. Aku jadi mengerti. Terima kasih ya. Penjelasan Sakura selalu mudah diserap otakku." puji Sai.

"Ini sih, namanya bukan belajar kelompok. Belajar berdua lebih tepatnya." celetuk Sasuke.

Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Sakura yang dapat menjelaska dengan simple.

"Itu sih karena kau yang tidak mau gabung." sanggah Sakura.

"Itu karena kalian yang tidak memberiku kesempatan." balas Sasuke.

"Salahmu!" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Salahmu!" Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi.

"Salahmu!"

"Kau yang salah! Dahi lebar!"

"Apa kau? Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian tak perlu ribut karena hal kecil kan? Kalau kalian terus ribut dan membenci, nanti kena karma lho. Jangan-jangan nanti jadi saling suka." Sai melerai dua anak itu.

"Tidak mungkin!!" Sakura dan Sasuke saling memalingkan wajah.

Sai hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

-

"Kaa-san. Kenapa? Kenapa Tou-san harus pergi?" Mata emerald Sakura banyak mengeluarkan air ketika Sakura memeluk sebuah nisan di depannya. "Ini tidak adil!"

Ibu Sakura berjongkok merangkul anak semata wayangnya itu dan membelai rambut merah mudanya.

"Sayang, semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan kembali pada Pemiliknya. Semua ini sudah takdir Tuhan yang tak bisa diingkari."

Butiran-butiran bening berkumpul di sudut mata Kaa-sannya itu. Menunggu sang pemilik mata menumpahkannya.

"Tapi Kaa-san. Kenapa harus Tou-san? Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Tuhan Tidak Adil! Tuhan Tidak Sayang pada Sakura." isak Sakura.

"Tuhan Maha Adil dan Maha Penyanyang Sakura-chan. Pasti akan ada hikmah di balik apa yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. Sudah ya. Sakura-chan jangan menangis lagi. Tou-san pasti tidak menginginkan ini. Tou-san pasti sedih melihatmu begini dari alam sana." Ibu Sakura menenangkannya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya yang sudah banyak bercucuran.

"Kaa-san benar. Aku tak boleh menangis. Tou-san pasti sedih. Aku harus kuat."

-

"Jadi benar kalau Sakura akan pindah sekolah? Kenapa tidak menunggu saja sampai kelulusan tahun depan?" tanya Sai sedih.

"Ya. Aku akan ikut paman dan bibiku ke Kumo. Kalau di sini, aku pasti selalu menangis mengingat Tou-san. Kurasa ke Kumo akan menjadikanku lebih baik. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu kok Sai. Jadi, tenang saja ya."

Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca melihat teman-temannya mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan padanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mau pindah. Jadi tak ada lagi yang suka mengajakku debat konyol lagi." Sasuke bersandar pada pintu kelas sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sasuke, tak baik berkata begitu. Ini kan acara perpisahan dengan Sakura." tegur Iruka-sensei.

"Walau dalam keadaan apapun, kau sama saja ya, Sasuke? Tapi… Kurasa, aku juga akan merindukanmu. Ya, rindu ribut denganmu." Sakura tersenyum sendu.

"Sensei…" Sakura memeluk Iruka. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Sensei-lah yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan melupakan sensei."

"Aku juga begitu Sakura. Tapi, jangan menangis lagi. Sakura tak pantas kalau menangis."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus tangisnya.

_Puk!_

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut itu.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

"Dasar cengeng! Kalau kau terus menangis, kau tak akan cepat punya teman di Kumo. Sakura yang tersenyum itu lebih enak dilihat." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali lalu melepasnya.

"Tumben perkataanmu itu enak didengar. Tapi, terima kasih ya."

"Sakura… Ini aku buatkan origami kupu-kupu lagi. Setelah kau di Kumo kan aku tak bisa lagi memberimu kupu-kupu lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. "Banyak sekali Sai. Warna-warni lagi. Terima kasih banyak ya. Kau benar, di Kumo nanti tak kan ada lagi orang yang suka memberiku kupu-kupu. Aku pasti akan sangat kangen pada Sai."

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi, Sakura. Kalau Sakura sudah tenang, Sakura pasti akan pulang ke Konoha lagi kan? Pasti pulang lagi kan?" Sai memegang erat tangan Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Kenapa Sai bertanya seperti itu? Sai belum pernah bertanya dengan memaksa seperti ini padaku sebelumnya.

"I..iya." jawabku tak yakin.

Maaf Sai, aku tak tahu apa aku akan menginjakkan kaki di Konoha lagi. Hatiku terlalu sakit mengingat kenangan bersama Tou-san di sini. Maafkan aku Sai… Maafkan aku kalau nanti aku benar-benar tak kan kembali. Tapi, aku tak kan melupakanmu begitu saja. Kau sahabat terbaik yang aku punya.

"Janji?" Sai menyodorkan salah satu kelingkingnya padaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya." aku mengaitkan kelingkingku pada pada kelingkingnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu… Sampai kau datang. Nanti saat kau kembali, aku akan membuatkanmu kupu-kupu lagi. Kalau perlu yang banyak."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tak tau Sai. Maaf.

**Sakura's POV end. **

Sakura menyalami setiap anak yang ada di kelasnya itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi, berlari menuju paman dan bibinya yang sudah menunggunya di depan sekolah.

"Sai. Kau suka Sakura ya?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya paling konyol pada anak lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya itu.

Sai yang hanya tertawa kecil membuat Sasuke menyesal telah bertanya.

"Kurasa Sakura lebih cocok dengan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke suka ribut dengan Sakura, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke suka memperhatikan Sakura juga, kan?" Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Itu fitnah!"

_Tsudzuku_

-

Asoko natte, doumo sumimasen : I'm so sorry for being late.

-

Ehm, bagaimana pendapat para senpai-tachi dan semua readers setelah membaca chapter awal ini?

Mind to review?

Arigatou gozaimashita ne…

Hikari Akabara ^^


	2. Ano Hito wa

Disclaimer : Pasti udah pada tahu kan? Naruto punyanya Om Kishi ^^

Sakura's POV dimana-mana.

Semoga kalian tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya ke-OOC-an di sini. *Amiinnn...*

Yo, minnasan, sebelum ke cerita saia ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Double thanks buat yang nge-review. ^^d

-

**Ni balesan buat para anonymous reviewer** :

**nina kazunari** : Nina yang di Fb bukan? Nanyain Naruto? Fic multichap tanpa kehadirannya bagai sayur tanpa garam. Ok. Saia mulai munculkan dia di sini. Makasih udah suka.

**lisa** : Penasaran? Wiih... Ayo makanya terus baca biar nggak penasaran.

**diri quwh iang tak puna akun** : Ha? Cengo? Tak usah lebay begitu deh... *digampar* baca lagi ya?

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ano hito wa...  
**

_6 tahun kemudian…_

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat turun, nak. Dandannya jangan kelamaan. Nanti telat lho. Masa hari pertama masuk sekolah telat." Teriak Kaa-san dari bawah.

Selama aku di Kumo, Kaa-san terus bekerja keras sehingga ia dapat menggunakan hasil banting tulangnya untuk merenovasi rumah kami yang sekarang berlantai dua. Walaupun keluarga kami sudah jauh lebih mapan, Kaa-san tetap mengajarkan padaku soal hidup sederhana. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin orang akan selalu di atas kan? Sekarang Kaa-san adalah pemilik perusahaan kue yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Sebentar lagi." Aku keluar kamarku dan menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari.

Aku mendapati Kaa-san sudah menungguku di meja makan. Kaa-san tersenyum pada putri tercantiknya ini. Tentu saja tercantik, aku kan putri semata wayang Kaaa-san. Aku membalas senyumnya dan kuhampiri Kaa-san dan aku langsung memakan roti bakar paling enak buatan Kaa-sanku tersayang itu.

"Aku selesai." Aku mengakhiri acara sarapanku pagi ini dengan meneguk segelas susu sapi segar dari peternakan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahku.

Setelah itu aku pamit pada Kaa-san. Sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi, sebagai murid baru, aku harus datang pagi-pagi dong. Rasanya deg-degan juga pindah sekolah. Bagaimana ya keadaan di sana? Apa aku akan cepat betah? Kata Kaa-san sekolah baruku itu, Konoha Ni Gakuen, adalah sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Terfavorit belum tentu membuat cepat betah kan?

Rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah. Aku ke sana hanya sendiri, tak dijemput dan tak diantar. Secara, aku bukan jelangkung. Aku harus menaiki bus selama kurang lebih empat puluh limat menit. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus berjalan kaki selama lima menit untuk sampai di halte bus. Seperti saat ini, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan menuju halte. Kubuka memori lama saat melewati jalan ini. Ini jalan yang hampir sama untuk menuju rumahnya. Ia pasti menyeberang dan masuk ke jalan kecil di depan sana. Dia? Ya, dia. Kau tahu kan? Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga orang itu aku ingat. Hm, bagaimana kabar kalian?

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di halte. Tak perlu aku menunggu lama, bus yang kutunggu pun datang. Aku segera menaikinya.

Untung saja bus ini tak terlalu penuh, jadi aku bebas memilih tempat duduk. Kupilih kursi di tengah, dekat dengan jendela. Kukira bus akan langsung berangkat, ternyata tidak. Kuperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di bus. Ada sekitar 7 orang anak perempuan yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku, kemeja putih, jas biru dongker dan rok kotak-kotak biru merah di atas lutut. Mereka pasti satu sekolah denganku. Selang beberapa detik, ada anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata kira-kira seumuran denganku baru naik. Tapi aku tak peduli, toh kenal saja tidak.

Aku melihat keluar lewat jendela untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara anak perempuan ribut-ribut. Aku melihat ke depan, mencari siapa atau apa yang menjadi sumber keributan. Kulihat anak laki-laki yang berseragam sama denganku. Sepertinya ia baru naik. Rupanya dia biang keributan ini. Kuperhatikan dia.

"Berangkat." Ia berkata pada sang supir. Sang supir menurut dan segera menghidupkan mesin.

Ada hubungan apa orang itu dengan Pak Supir? Bicaranya seolah-olah bus ini adalah miliknya. Eh? Tunggu. Kurasa aku kenal orang ini.

"Sasuke-kun. Sebelahku kosong lho. Duduk di sini saja." Tawar gadis berambut merah yang duduk agak jauh di depanku pada orang itu dengan suara mendesah, terdengar manja dan dibuat-buat.

Eh? Sasuke? Model rambutnya memang seperti Sasuke sih. Tapi rasanya berbeda sekali. Dia lebih tinggi sekarang. Bodoh! Tentu saja ia bertambah tinggi. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi mataku bisa menilai kalau dia… tampan? *Cuih! Tanpa langsung author memuji Sasuke… Stress! Stress! Itachi-kun… ampuni daku…*

Iseng, kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia melempar pandangan tidak suka pada gadis yang menawari tempat duduk.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun tidak asik... bla... bla..." Gadis tadi menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Sasuke terus berjalan ke belakang bus untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Oow, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mataku yang sedang memperhatikannya. Berasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Kucoba tuk tersenyum dan menyapanya seperti waktu SD namun gagal. Bibirku seperti telah dimasukkan ke dalam _freezer_ berjam-jam. Beku.

Ia menaikkan alisnya sebentar lalu duduk di kursi kosong di seberangku.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Dia itu temanmu. Kenapa seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal seperti itu?

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu sudah. Bus berhenti di depan sekolahku. Aku dan yang lainnya, termasuk Sasuke beranjak turun. Sasuke mendahuluiku.

_Pluk!_

Aku tak sengaja menyenggol buku yang sedang dibaca orang ketika mau turun.

"_Gomen ne_." Aku membungkuk mengambilkan buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya.

Kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang sedikit menutupi bagian atas kacamatanya yang silau itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Begitulah pendeskripsianku pada pemilik buku itu. Ini kan orang yang tadi naik bus tak lama setelahku.

Pemuda itu menerima buku itu dan tersenyum. Senyum yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi aku tak sempat membalas senyumnya itu. Senyumnya juga hanya kulihat sekilas karena aku harus cepat-cepat turun.

Aku lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah baruku dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah agak lama berbincang-bincang agak lama, aku diberitahu kalau kelasku adalah di XI IPA 5. Aku menuju kelasku didampingi Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas baruku.

"_Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu_." Aku mendengar suara Kakashi sensei dari dalam kelas. Ya, aku disuruh menunggu sebentar di luar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu sensei_." Balas anak-anak di kelas itu.

"_Sensei_, kenapa hari ini masuk tepat waktu? Tumben sekali." Aku mendengar suara anak laki-laki menyeletuk. Tidak sopan!

Kakashi-sensei sepertinya tak peduli pada celetukan tadi. "Hari ini kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid pindahan." Beritahunya. "Nah, Sakura. Ayo masuk." Dia mempersilahkanku. Aku pun masuk dan berdiri di samping Kakashi-sensei.

Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Terutama dari anak laki-laki.

"Semuanya tenang! Ayo Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk. "_Hai, Sensei_."

"_Yo, minna-san. Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Sakura Haruno. Sakura to omoimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Aku lalu membungkukkan badanku hormat.

"Nah, anak-anak. Apa ada yang akan kalian tanyakan pada Sakura sebelum kita lanjutkan pelajaran Matematika kita?"

"_Ore! Ore!_" Anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengacungkan tangan. Suaranya sama seperti yang tadi nyeletuk.

"Ya, silahkan Naruto."

"Status?" tanyanya singkat, tapi membuat suhu di wajahku terasa naik.

"Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh Naruto." Kakashi-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, sudah. Kalian bisa lebih mengenal Sakura saat istirahat nanti. Sakura, silahkan duduk di belakang Naruto Uzumaki."

Aku menuruti kata-kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Siapkan buku matematika kalian! Hari ini kita akan belajar Peluang."

**~O~**

_Tet… Tet… Tet…_

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku membereskan buku-buku bekas pelajaran sebelum istirahat tadi. Tak lama kemudian aku bak gula yang digerumuti oleh semut. Banyak anak kelas memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan menanyaiku macam-macam.

Sekarang hanya bersisa tiga.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku Ino. Salam kenal ya?" Gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda itu menjabat tanganku.

"A..aku Hinata. Salam kenal." Sepertinya gadis bermata lavender ini pemalu.

"Kalau aku Tenten." Giliran yang bercepol dua dirambut coklatnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan, bilang saja pada kami." Kata Ino ramah.

"_Arigatou_, Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Mohon bantuannya." Kataku sopan.

"Oh, ya. Yang belum berkenalan denganmu Cuma anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul di sana kan?" Tenten menunjuk segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan. Tapi, sepertinya seru.

"Kalau Naruto kau sudah tau ya? Di sebelahnya, yang rambut merah itu namanya Gaara. Dia KM di sini, Lalu yang rambut nanas itu Shikamaru. Dia anak paling jenius di sini. Yang memakan _potato chip_ namanya Chouji. Gendut adalah kata terlarang untuknya. Yang terakhir, yang rambut coklat, namanya Kiba."

"Naruto. Gaara. Shikamaru. Chouji. Kiba." Aku berusaha mengingat nama mereka.

Mereka berlima melihat ke arah kami sekarang. Gawat, sepertinya mereka sadar kalau tadi aku melihat ke arah mereka.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Teriak Naruto._ Please_ deh, ini bukan hutan.

Eh? Dia menyematkan _suffix –chan_ pada namaku?

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kami di sini siap membantumu kalau ada apa-apa." Beritahu Naruto.

"Ya. Itu benar." Gaara tersenyum padaku. Wah, dari gaya bicaranya dan sikapnya, sepertinya Gaara adalah Km yang bijak

**~O~**

Aku tidak langsung pulang ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Siang ini aku akan mendaftar ekskul. Aku akan ikut ekskul PMR, ekskul yang ditawari Hinata dan Ino. Tenten juga menawariku ekskul sih, karate. Bukannya aku tidak setuju, begini-begini akau karateka lho. Ya, walaupun belum ban hitam. Aku hanya ingin mencoba yang baru. Setelah mendaftar, kami berempat makan di kantin dan merencanakan pulang setelah makan. Ketika kami berjalan melewati lapangan. Ino ribut-ribut sambil melihat ke lapangan basket.

"Kyaaa!!! Sasuke!! Ayo Sasuke. Ya. Bagus begitu! Rebut bola dari Naruto dan masukkan!!!" Aduh, punya teman bersuara TOA begini membuatku tak ingin menganggapnya teman.

Suara ribut-ribut juga terdengar di sekeliling lapangan. Ah, itu kan gadis yang menawari Sasuke tempat duduk tadi pagi. Dia itu siapanya Sasuke sih? Heboh benar menyemangatinya. Si rambut pantat ayam itu apa sebegitu populernya di sekolah ini? Apa bagusnya sih?

"Sakura. Sakura. Pulangnya nanti saja ya? Kita lihat Sasuke main basket dulu. Ya? Ya? Sakura baik deh." Rajuk Ino.

"Terserah yang lain saja." Aku menghela napas.

"Ya, boleh-boleh saja. Ayo kita menonton dari depan kelas." Usul Tenten.

Kami pun menonton pertandingan itu dari depan kelas. Selama Sasuke main, Ino ribut terus. Terus meneriaki nama Sasuke. Padahal belum tentu si Sasuke itu memedulikannya. Hinata wajahnya jadi memerah kalau Naruto berhasil merebut bola dari Sasuke. Sepertinya hanya Tenten yang normal-normal saja. Eh. Tunggu. Dia juga sedang cekikikan sendiri. Mulutnya ditutupi tangannya. Kulihat ke arah lapang. Oh, ternyata pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang itu. _Kami-sama_, aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang-orang aneh.

Daripada memperhatikan tiga temanku itu, lebih baik aku perhatikan saja pertandingan itu, Ternyata, Sasuke mainnya lumayan juga. Pantas banyak anak-anak perempuan yang heboh. Tapi, aku kok biasa saja ya? Permainan Naruto juga tidak jelek.

Para pemain basket itu beristirahat sejenak di pinggir lapangan. Letaknya tepat besebrangan dengan kami. Tak sedikit perempuan-perempuan centil menghampiri mereka terutama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura. Masa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Sasuke sih?" Tanya Ino heran. Pandangannya masih ke arah Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng."Memang apa menariknya dia sih? Sampai-sampai banyak yang memuja-mujanya begitu."

"Ah, seleramu jelek Sakura."

Dadaku serasa tertohok dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Sasuke itu keren, jenius, jago main basket, kaya, dan sikap dinginnya itu lho… Bisa membuat wanita meleleh. "

Kali ini aku bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataannya. Serasa ingin muntah saja mendengarnya. Memangnya dia itu api dan para wanita itu es krim? Dia tidak tahu sih seberapa aku kenal dengan Sasuke.

"Me…memangnya. Tipe yang Sakura sukai itu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau aku. Aku suka dengan yang suka melukis. Suka membuat origami. Yang sama-sama suka kupu-kupu sepertiku. Baik, ramah, dan yang paling penting, tidak sombong. Eh?" Aku buru-buru membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Tak pernah terpikir olehku. Kata-kata itu terlontar lancar dari mulutku tiba-tiba. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud.

"Bukan anak di sekolah ini ya?" Tebak Ino.

"Siapa itu Sakura? Wajahmu memerah tuh." Goda Tenten.

Aku membuang muka ke lapang saat mereka mulai menertawakanku, kecuali Hinata sih.

Di antara kerumunan FG-nya, Sasuke melihat ke arah kami. Siapa yang dia lihat? Aku melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten kemudian memandangnya lagi.

Eh? Eh? Aku?

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

**~O~**

Sudah berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu malah, seringkali aku berangkat sekolah sengan bus yang sama dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki berkacamata itu juga rasanya ada saja jika aku berangkat. Selama itu tak ada satupun di antara aku dan dia yang berinisiatif untuk menyapa atau hanya sekedar memberikan senyuman. Di sekolah juga sama saja. Ya, hanya diam-diaman saja. Walaupun Sasuke sering ke kelasku untuk sekedar 'ribut' dengan Naruto, kelihatannya cuek-cuek saja padaku. Gayanya yang sok _cool_ itu sebenarnya membuatku ingin memakinya. Huh, coba ada Sai di sini. Eh? Sai? Kenapa kepikiran lagi sih? Eh, tapi… Sekarang Sai sekolah di mana ya? Siapa yang tahu? Sasuke?

Pagi ini aku berangkat agak siang. Saat aku naik bus, hanya tersisa dua kursi yang kosong. Segera aku menuju kursi itu tanpa mmemedulikan lagi orang-orang yang sudah duduk di bus. Kalau ada yang kenal dan aku tak menyapa, maaf ya.

Walaupun tinggal sedikit kursi yang kosong, aku masih bisa bersyukur dapat duduk dekat jendela. Seperti biasa, aku langsung memandang keluar. Baru sebentar aku memandang keluar, aku bisa merasakan ada yang duduk tepat di sampingku.

Ya, ternyata dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ketika aku lihat, dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Hanya sekilas kulihat dia sebelum aku melihat keluar lagi. Hanya sekilas. Buat apa lama-lama?

Arrghhh… Canggung sekali berada dekat-dekat dengan orang ini. Waktu berlalu sepuluh menit. Tak ada obrolan apapun. Aku jadi serba salah.

"Awww!!!" Aku merasa rambut sepundakku ditarik kasar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Aku melempar pandangan kesal padanya.

"Hei! Berhentilah bersikap seolah tak mengenalku seperti itu." Gaya bicaranya masih sama, terdengar menyebalkan.

"Memangnya aku pernah kenal denganmu di mana ya?" Aku kesal gara-gara dia menarik rambutku tadi.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku salah orang. Kupikir teman SD-ku yang tadinya berambut panjang, tapi sekarang dipotong." Kali ini ucapannya lebih ramah. "Kalau begitu, kita kenalan saja." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku jadi ragu, apa orang ini benar-benar Sasuke?

Aku menghela napas lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Jadi, apa boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura-chan?" tanyanya yang menurutku itu aneh dan bodoh.

"Terserah kau saja. Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke-kun. Upz!" Aku membungkam mulutku dengan satu tangan. Keceplosan. Uh! Apa itu Sasuke-kun? Membuatku merinding saja memberinya _suffix -kun_ padanya. Sialnya, aku sudah terlanjur keceplosan.

Sasuke tersenyum, atau lebih pantas disebut menyeringai, penuh kemenangan.

Bus berhenti. Aku dan Sasuke segera turun. Aku berjalan di belakangnya.

_Pluk!_

Aku menjatuhkan buku lagi, Sasuke menoleh padaku dan menyeringai lalu turun duluan.

"_Gomen ne_…" Aku mengambilkan buku itu,

Kenapa sih aku suka menjatuhkan buku orang ini? Jodoh?

"Kau yang berambut pink! Sebenarnya mau turun tidak?" Tegur supir bus itu.

"I… iya."

Ketika aku turun dari bus, aku mendapati Sasuke bersandar di pintu gerbang sambil melipat tangannya.

"Lama sekali. Habis melepas rindu ya?" Tanyanya.

"Melepas rindu? Maksudmu?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke.

"Sai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sai?"

"Yang kau jatuhkan bukunya itu Sai. Lho? Bukannya kau sering satu bus dengannya ya?" Sasuke melengos pergi.

Eh? Sai? Benarkah? Ah, aku memang bodoh. Wajah teman saja lupa. Orang itu, errr- maksudku Sai kan sering aku lihat di bus.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku pada Sasuke sambil mengejarnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa benar itu Sai? Kenapa aku tak mengenalinya? Dia juga. Kenapa tak bilang kalau dia Sai? Rasanya waktu SD, kulitnya tak sepucat itu. Dia juga tak pakai kacamata. Apa matanya minus?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebulan setelah kau pindah ke Kumo, Sai masuk rumah sakit. Lama sekali. Tak ada yang tahu dia sakit apa. Dia juga tak mau cerita padaku. Keluar-keluar dia sudah begitu. Kulitnya pucat. Seperti mayat saja. Soal kacamata, dia bilang hanya untuk terlihat pintar." Jelas Sasuke.

"Untuk terlihat pintar? Bukannya dia itu memang pintar ya?"

"Dia memang pintar. Hn. Entahlah."

"Eh, dia se-SMP denganmu? Sekarang dia sekolah di mana?" Akhirnya, ada orang yang bisa kutanya soal ini.

"Hn. Konoha Ichi Gakuen."

Aku hanya ber-oh panjang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kelasku di sini." Oh iya ya. Sasuke kan kelas XI IPA 3.

"Kita berpisah di sini." Kataku.

"Hn, Jaa ne, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, Jaa ne, Sasuke."

"Kun." Katanya.

"Iya. Iya. Sasuke-kun. Puas??!!"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan!!!" Aku mendengar Sasuke memanggilku ketika aku sudah agak jauh dari kelasnya.

Aku menoleh. Tak sedikit yang memperhatikan kami berdua.

"_Nanika attan no_?" Aku merasa terganggu.

"Nanti siang lihat permainan basketku lagi ya?"

Tch! Kukira hal yang penting. Aku menghiraukannya. Ketika aku menoleh lagi, banyak pasang mata yang menatapku tak suka. Apa ini? Sudahlah, tak usah dihiraukan. Lebih baik aku cepat ke kelas.

Kudengar suara sayup-sayup di belakang.

"Sasuke. Dia itu siapa?" Anak laki-laki yang tak ku kenal suaranya itu bertanya.

"Murid baru di sekolah ini." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Semua juga tahu itu. Maksudku apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Aku memasang telinga. "Yang kulihat, kau tak pernah sebegitu akrabnya dengan anak perempuan. Apalagi memanggilnya dengan _chan_. Sikapmu pada Karin yang duduk sebangku denganmu juga tidak sebegitunya."

"Suka-suka. Lagipula jika aku memanggil Karin dengan _-chan_, nanti kau marah."

"Sasuke!!!" Laki-laki itu sepertinya kesal pada Sasuke.

**~O~**

Siang ini aku menonton pertandingan basket bersama Hinata, Ino, Tenten, juga temas sekelas yang lain. Perlu digarisbawahi! Ini bukan karena perintah Sasuke tadi pagi. Yang benar adalah karena ternyata pertandingan siang ini adalah pertandingan basket antara kelasku dan kelas Sasuke. Sudah pasti aku mendukung kelasku dong.

Tim kelasku, terdiri dari Naruto sebagai kapten, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Lee. Chouji ada di bangku cadangan. Lalu tim Sasuke, Sasuke sebagai kapten. Ada Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro, Kidoumaru, dan Sakon. Sepertinya Sasuke juga menyewa Karin untuk dijadikan pemandu sorak.

"Narutoooooo!!!!" Seruku penuh semangat pada Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap bersama yang lain. "Rebut kemenangan untuk kelas kita!!!!"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan!!!" Teriaknya. "Kelas kita tak kan bisa dikalahkan oleh si _Teme_ itu." Dia menunjuk Sasuke.

_Teme_?? Cocok. Cocok.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke sepertinya kesal.

Sekeliling lapang sudah dipenuhi orang terutama anak perempuan. Di sana terlihat Karin, orang yang waktu itu menawari Sasuke duduk, meneriakkkan nama Sasuke, Sasuke-kun. Dia itu sebenarnya siapanya Sasuke? Dengar-dengar mereka duduk sebangku di kelas.

Pertandingan di mulai. Semuanya menyoraki tim yang didukung masing-masing. Aku mendukung kelasku tentu saja..

Aku perhatikan, permainan Sasuke lebih jelek daripada yang waktu itu. Kali ini dengan mudahnya Naruto merebut bola darinya. Teknik bermainnya juga lebih jelek. Sepertinya dia tak begitu berkonsentrasi. Ayo Naruto kalahkan orang sombong itu!

Ino terdengar menyemangati Sasuke dari sebelahku. Ya, aku tidak heran. Padahal harusnya dia mendukung Naruto teman sekelasnya kan? Dasar! Kuperhatikan yang bermain basket lagi. Perasaanku atau memang iya? Sasuke dari tadi melihat ke arah kami terus. Mendengar Ino menyemangatinya mungkin.

"Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke melihatmu terus dari tadi." Kata Ino tiba tiba.

"Masa sih?"

Wasit meniup peluitnya. Para pemain menuju tempat istirahat. Kulihat Karin menghampiri Sasuke dengan genitnya sambil membawakan air minum. Sasuke tampaknya tak senang. Tapi Karin terus saja merajuk agar Sasuke menerima air minum darinya. Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung ia lempar pada Suigetsu. Karin memasang wajah kesal ketika melihatnya.

"Asik… Sepertinya Sasuke akan ke sini." Bisik Ino padaku.

Benar saja. Tanpa permisi ia langsung duduk di sebelahku. Ino menggigit saputangan yang dipegangnya.

"Tempat istirahatnya di sana tahu. Bukan di sini." Kataku jutek.

Sasuke melirik botol air mineral yang kutaruh di sebelahku, di antara aku dan Sasuke.

"Wah, Sakura-chan. Ternyata kau baik sekali." Ujarnya. "Selain sudah mau melihatku bermain, kau juga membawakan minum untukku."

Aku langsung mengambil botol itu. "Enak saja. Jangan salah sangka ya Sasuke. Aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku haus. Lihat! Aku sudah meminumnya seperempat."

"Tidak Sasuke-kun?"

_Tap!_

Sasuke langsung merebutnya dariku dan langsung meminumnya. Aku langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kejam. "Ah, Sasuke! Aku tak sudi. Kalau kau minum, sama saja dengan _indirect kiss_. Aku tak rela! Pokoknya tak rela!"

Sasuke selesai minum. "Kau ini berisik sekali. Nih aku sisakan. Nanti kau pasti haus kan?" Ia menyodorkan botol itu padaku. Tinggal seperempat lagi.

Aku cemberut kesal. "Buatmu saja. Aku tidak mau minum bekasmu."

Dia tertawa dengan gaya khasnya. "Sakura-chan memang baik."

Naruto yang tadi duduk-duduk dengan teman setimnya berjalan menghampiri kami. Oh, tidak. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sasuke. Tangan Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri.

"Hei, _teme!_ Awas kalau nanti aku lihat kau mengganggu Sakura-chan lagi! Tak akan kuampuni."

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Tanya Sasuke menghina.

Wasit meniup peluitnya lagi.

"Sudah bunyi tuh. Cepat pergi sana! Permainanmu itu jelek sekali, Sasuke. Lebih jelek dari yang waktu itu kulihat. Pantat ayam tak berbakat! Oh ya, Naruto. Pokoknya kelas kita harus menang! Oia, aku mau pulang saja."

"Apa katamu??? Dasar da… Errr, maksudku kalau kau mau pulang, hati-hati." Kata Sasuke sebelum ia kembali ke lapangan.

"Sippp!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya Sakura-chan." Sejenak kuperhatikan, sebelum Naruto kembali ke lapangan ia melirik sebentar pada Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Lalu, kulihat temanku yang lain. Aku mendapati Ino sedang terisak di bahu Tenten. Dia kenapa sih?

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata. Aku mau pulang saja." Kataku seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Ikut…" Rajuk mereka.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo!"

"Eh, eh. Sakura. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Apalagi memanggilmu Sakura-chan." Sambil berjalan Tenten bertanya.

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Lho? Bukannya Naruto juga memanggilku Sakura-chan?"

"Na-naruto-kun itu berbeda..." Jelas Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Cie.... Ngebelain nih ceritanya?" Goda Ino. Wajah Hinata menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu, ada hubungan apa dia denganmu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Hubunganku? Seperti pohon Sakura dan musim dingin." Kataku singkat.

"Sa-sakura kan tidak tumbuh di musim dingin." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Memang. Itu artinya aku tak kan bisa bersatu dengannya." Jelasku.

"Dari nada bicaramu, kelihatannya kau sebal sekali dengan Sasuke. Kau kan masih murid baru, Sakura. Kenapa bisa begitu? Didekati Sasuke anugerah tahu!" Ino menginterogasiku.

"Biar kata anugerah, bagiku itu musibah."

"Sakura. Kata-katamu barusan terdengar seperti lirik lagu." Tenten mengingat-ingat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan, jangan-jangan kau sudah lama kenal dengan Sasuke." Tebak Hinata.

"Ya. Aku satu SD dengannya sampai kelas V. Kalian tahu? Sasuke itu… bla… bla… bla…" aku menceritakan cerita masa kecilku.

"Masa sih??" Ino terkejut tak percaya.

**~O~**

Aku menutup jendela kamarku setelah kulihat bulan purnama bersinar terang dan langit dipenuhi taburan bintang. Terkesan ceria. Tapi, tidak denganku. Sejak bicara dengan Sasuke mengenai Sai, aku jadi kepikiran terus dengannya. Kubuka kotak berisi kupu-kupu dari Sai. Kuambil satu yang berwarna merah.

Sai, ternyata selama ini kita sering bertemu. Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku memang bodoh, masa lupa dengan wajah sahabat sendiri? Bodohnya lagi, aku merasa kalau itu bukan kau. Seperti hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu.

Sai…

Sai…

Sai…

Bulir-bulir bening dari mataku tak juga mau berhenti keluar. Bantal yang kutiduri pun sudah basah kuyup. Aku terus memeluk kupu-kupu itu. Sampai aku… tertidur.

**Tsudzuku...**

_Nanika attan no?_ : Ada apa?

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Sebenernya saia yang pandai bikin Romance/Angst, saia cuma menantang diri saia saja... Huhu..

Penuh ke-GaJe-an nggak sih di chapter ini? Kalau ada tanyakan saja.

Hm, SaiSaku-nya belum kerasa ya… Malah SasuSaku di chapter ini… Fiuh! Tolong maafkan author yang penuh kekacauan ini. *membungkuk hormat*

Ok. Kalian nggak keberatan kan untuk meng-klik tombol hijau di bawah?

Arigatou gozaimashita ne…

Hikari-chan ^^


	3. Ino's Party

GOMENNASAI NE MINNA-SAN...... Hehe... Maaf ya baru update lagi. Hika sibuk sih... *ditampol*

Seperti biasa, sebelum ke cerita, ni Hika balesin dulu anonymous review dari yang (setau Hika) gag punya akun or males login.

**Nina Kazunari** : Hehe. Makasih ya. Ni dah update!

**Arai-chan** : Makasih ya? Males login ya bu? HAduh maap ya si Sai Hika jadiin penyakitan. Hihi. Kenapa beda sekolah? Ya pengen aja. Ya, ya. Hika sadar kalau mereka 1 sekolah bakal lebih seru. Hihi...

**Nobuta** : Ehehehe... Makasih ya? Jadi tersandung, eh tersanjung maksudnya. Maaf lama ya... Sekali lagi makasih.

**Lisa** : Makasi ya. Apa? Kau tanya sebenernya fic ini SasuSaku atau SaiSaku? SaiSaku sih niatnya... He_**he..**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Sampe tamat juga masih Masashi Kishimoto, Insya Allah...**_

_**-  
**_

_Chapter 3 Ino's Party_

**Sakura's POV  
**

Tak terasa setahun sudah kulewati hari-hariku di Konoha Ni Gakuen. Selama itu, rasanya aku bertambah dekat saja dengan Sasuke. Ya, walaupun lebih banyak bertengkarnya daripada akurnya. Toh, memang sudah begitu dari dulu. Tapi kuakui, Sasuke memang berubah. Mulai semester ini, sepertinya aku tak akan lagi berangkat naik bus bersama Sasuke. Mulai semester ini Sasuke naik motor. Ibunya Sasuke menawariku agar berangkat bersamanya saja. Tapi, kutolak dengan halus.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku menunggu bus di halte. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku mencari sosok yang sudah lama sekali tak kulihat. Sai. Ya, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya sedang menunggu atau naik bus yang sama denganku. Mungkin selama ini dia menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Hm, entahlah. Aku tak tahu pasti. Mungkin aku memang bodoh membiarkan Sai pergi begitu saja. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kutanyai tentang Sai, ya cuma Sasuke. Tapi, entah kenapa setiap aku menanyakan apapun tentang Sai, Sasuke selalu mengalihkan perhatian. Menyebalkan!

Eh? Sai?

Kutemukan Sai berdiri agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku masih saja tak punya keberanian untuk menegurnya. Kalau tidak ada, aku mencari-cari, giliran ada, aku malah beku. Sakura bodoh! Kuamati saja dia. Tangannya sedang melipat-lipat selembar kertas origami berwarna kuning. Eh? Apa Sai melihatku? Apa ia sedang membuat origami kupu-kupu seperti yang biasa ia berikan padaku? Haduh! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?! Tidak mungkin!

Benar saja. Bukan origami kupu-kupu yang Sai buat melainkan origami burung bangau.

"Ayo tebak siapa ini?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berponi menutup mata Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlakuan gadis itu agaknya membuat Sai agak terkejut. Sai lalu tersenyum dan melepas tangan gadis itu perlahan.

"Ternyata kau ya?" Gadis itu cekikikan dan memindahkan posisinya ke sebelah Sai. "Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu, eh?" Tanya Sai bingung.

Gadis yang entah siapanya Sai itu tertawa kecil lalu memegang lengan Sai dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau ini lucu ya?"

"Kau ini. Aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan bersikap manja di depan umum. Tak enak dilihat orang."

"Oh. Baiklah Sai-kun." Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Sai.

"Oh iya. Ini kubuatkan burung bangau kesukaanmu." Sai mengulurkan burung bangau kertas yang baru dibuatnya pada gadis itu.

"Wah, terimakasih ya Sai-kun. Kau memang baik sekali." Saking senang menerima bangau tersebut, gadis itu spontan memeluk Sai.

"Sudah. Sudah. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Busnya sudah datang. Kau mau naik tidak?" Tanya Sai.

"Hm." Gadis itu mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera memasuki bus yang tepat berhenti di depan mereka.

Wajah gadis itu ceria sekali. Sai juga. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun mereka serasi sekali. Aku senang melihat Sai yang ceria begitu. Tapi sakit. Ya, entah karena apa, ada rasa sakit yang membuncah di dada ini.

"Hei, kau yang sedang menangis! Mau naik bus ini tidak?" Aku mendengar jelas teriakan kenek bus yang entah ditujukan pada siapa itu. Spontan aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud. Tak ada orang selain aku.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanyaku pada kenek itu.

"Iya kau yang sedang menangis!" Menangis? Aku mengusap pipiku. Basah. Sejak kapan?

"I.. Iya. Aku mau."

**~0~**

"Dasar kau seenaknya saja!" Naruto kesal karena wajahnya tertimpuk kertas. "Kiba!!! Rasakan ini!" Naruto membalas serangan Kiba.

Kiba menghindar. "Nggak kena! Wee…" Kiba melempar kertas yang ia punya pada Naruto.

Kertas yang dilempar Kiba tak sengaja mengenai kepala Shino. Shino yang orangnya sensitif membalas serangan Kiba berkali-kali. Naruto yang melihat adegan itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Karena merasa ditertawakan, Shino pun melempar kertas pada Naruto hingga terjadilah perang lempar-lemparan antara mereka bertiga. Huh! Sungguh kekanakkan!

_Pluk!_

Kurasakan ada tangan menepuk pundakku. "I…Ino?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura? Kau terlihat kacau sekali dari tadi pagi." Tanya Ino cemas.

"Jangan khawatir Ino. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Aku tersenyum padanya agar ia yakin kalau aku tak ada masalah.

"Bohong!" Ino menaikkan suaranya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Errr… Maksudku, aku yakin kau sedang ada masalah Sakura. Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah mau cerita, ceritakan padaku ya? Oh ya. Ini kartu undangan pesta ulang tahunku. Acaranya Sabtu depan. Kau datang ya?" Ino meletakkan kartu itu di mejaku kemudian pergi untuk membagikan kartu undangan itu setelah mengedipkan matanya padaku. Dia kenapa sih?

**~0~**

_Ino's Birthday Party_

_Bla…_

_Bla…_

_Dance Party_

_Bla…_

_Dress code : Tuxedo&Mask/Gown (Male/Female)_

_Bla…_

_It's better to come with your pairing_

Aku membaca tulisan yang ada pada kartu undangan yang diberikan Ino seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu? Gara-gara Kaa-san menemukan kartu undangan ini di dekat meja telepon, Kaasan langsung menelepon Sasuke dan memintanya untuk pergi bersamaku. Kebetulan, ternyata Sasuke juga diundang oleh Ino. Tak adakah orang selain Sasuke?

Jam dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 18.45. Hm, 15 menit lagi Sasuke pasti menjemputku. Segera aku kenakan gaun yang kupilih, gaun tanpa lengan di atas lulut berwarna merah marun, dan bando berwarna senada.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Kulihat Kaa-san dan Sasuke sedang bercakap-cakap seru di ruang tamu.

"Ehm…" Dehemanku barusan membuat Kaa-san dan Sasuke menoleh padaku.

"Nah, ini dia putri Kaasan yang paling cantik. Kau tampak _so-like-a-princess_ malam ini, Nak." Pujian Kaa-san membuat rasa hangat di pipiku.

"Memang anak Kaa-san ini _princess_, kan?" Kataku narsis.

Kaa-san terkekeh, "Iya. Iya." Kaa-san beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiriku dan berbisik, "Nak Sasuke itu anak yang baik lho…"

"Ih, Kaa-san apaan sih?" Aku tak terima perkataan Kaasan yang seolah-olah niat menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke.

"Nah, Nak Sasuke. Ba-san titip Sakura-chan ya? Pulangnya jangan malam-malam." Kata Kaasan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Nak." Ibu masuk ke dalam setelah tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Hening.

Aku menemukan Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahku saat aku menoleh padanya. "A… apa?" Tanyaku gugup.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memberikan sebuah senyuman, seperti senyuman menghina. "Kalau ada yang aneh denganku bilang saja!" Kataku kesal.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menenteng jasnya, "Cepat atau aku akan berangkat sendiri."

~0~

Pergi bersama Sasuke ada untungnya juga. Ya, aku tak perlu repot-repot menyetop taksi malam-malam. Terlebih aku tak harus mengeluarkan uang. Intinya, aku bersyukur dapat tumpangan gratis di mobil pewaris Uchiha itu. Walaupun tak ada satu topik pun yang kami bicarakan selama perjalanan ke Gedung Serba Guna milik keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Sampai." Katanya singkat.

Kami berdua pun keluar dari mobil. "Oh ya, Sasuke. Aku yakin tadi Kaa-san pasti berbicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Pokoknya jangan dipercaya. Lalu, kita berpisah di sini. Jangan cari aku kecuali kalau mau pulang. Kau sudah janji pada Kaa-san untuk mengantarku pulang kan?"

Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku celananya. "Hn."

"Ok. Kalau begitu sampai nanti. _Ja…_"

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil memasang topengnya. Kenapa Ino menyuruh yang laki-laki memakai topeng ya? Saat ku tanya saja dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Spesial untuk seseorang yang mungkin kau tahu." Siapa? Yah, mungkin Ino cuma bercanda saat mengatakan itu.

Aku lalu menghampiri Tenten dan Hinata yang sedari aku sampai, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka padaku.

"Eh? Kau ke sini naik mobilnya Sasuke ya?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyenggol-nyenggolkan sikutnya padaku.

"Ya, begitulah. Mau tak mau." Aku menepis tangan Tenten dengan hati-hati.

"Aku iri pada kalian." Tenten memonyongkan bibirnya. "Sakura diantar Sasuke. Hinata diantar Neji. Padahal…"

"Padahal harusnya yang diantar Neji itu aku. Kau mau bilang itu kan, Tenten?" Godaku lalu tertawa lepas melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Huh!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Maaf ya Tenten, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Masalahnya, kalau aku tidak pergi dengan Neji-nii, aku tak kan diizinkan datang." Hinata menenangkan Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata. Tadi kan aku Cuma bercanda. Oh ya. Masuk yuk!" Ajak Tenten.

Kami bertiga pun memasuki gedung yang megah seperti istana di depan kami. Pesta putri tunggal pemilik Yamanaka Corp ini diselenggarakan di lantai 1 dan 2. Sudah banyak sekali yang datang. Entah dari sekolah mana saja yang Ino undang, banyak wajah-wajah yang sama sekali belum pernah aku lihat. Banyak yang membuat kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk mengobrol. Ya, seperti kumpulan gadis-gadis remaja di depan sana. Sepertinya mereka terlibat obrolan yang asyik. Atau kerumunan para lelaki di dekat meja yang dipenuhi gelas-gelas berisi sirup warna-warni itu. Mereka terlihat seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu lagi. Aku tak tahu siapa mereka karena, ya kau tahu, mereka menutup wajah mereka dengan topeng.

"Ino!!!" Suara Tenten hampir saja membuat jantungku copot.

"Tenten! Sakura! Hinata!" Ino memberi isyarat agar kami mendekat padanya.

Kami bertigapun menghampirinya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Ino-chan!" Hinata menyalami Ino sambil memberikan kado kecil yang dibawanya.

"_Arigatou ne_, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum.

Gantian Tenten dan aku menyalami Ino dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Malam ini kau OK juga ya Sakura." Puji Ino.

Aku terkekeh sebentar. "Kau juga. Gaun ungu muda itu cocok sekali denganmu."

Ino melirik ke arah jam dinding, "5 menit lagi. Kalian tetap di dekatku ya?"

"Ok!" Sahut kami bertiga.

**~0~**

**Normal's POV**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambil gelas berkaki yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau di dekatnya kemudian sedikit menaikkan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan satunya agar memudahkannya untuk minum. Pandangannya lurus ke depan memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut mencolok yang sedang berkumpul bersama tiga temannya yang lain.

_Glek!_

Seteguk saja ia minum untuk melepas dahaganya lalu menaruh kembali gelas itu pada tempatnya. Kembali ia betulkan letak topengnya itu. Baru saja ia hendak pergi, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan punggungnya. Lelaki itu menoleh. "Kau dari mana saja, eh?" Seulas guratan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya ketika melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu malah menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. "Kau yang dari mana saja? Aku kan dari tadi mencarimu. Siapa ya yang tadi bilang 'jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya'?"

Ia lalu tersenyum yang terkesan sebagai senyum palsu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf deh. Tadi aku haus. Jadi aku ke sini. Kau sih dari tadi bergosip terus."

"Siapa bilang tadi aku bergosip? Aku kan cuma… Eh, Sai-kun! Apa ada masalah dengan matamu? Dari tadi kuajak bicara, kau tak melihat ke arahku." Gadis itu menghela napas.

Yang diajak bicara malah diam saja. Putus asa, gadis itu melihat ke arah yang dilihat Sai. "Anak itu ya, Sai-kun?"

Sai masih diam saja. Nampaknya ia masih tersesat dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sai-kun!" Gadis itu memberikan pukulan pelan pada bahu Sai.

"Eh iya. Kenapa?" Sai seperti orang yang linglung.

"Oh. Jadi yang itu?" Gadis itu menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda berbalut gaun merah marun jauh di depan sana.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita pindah ke tempat lain saja." Sai menarik tangan gadis itu tapi gadis itu segera menepisnya dan langsung memegangi lengan Sai.

"Yah, kalau dengan dia sih aku akan kalah total." Komentar gadis itu pura-pura sedih.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kedudukanmu di sisiku tak kan tergantikan. Kau harus ingat itu. Mengerti?" Beritahu Sai.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

**~0~**

"Selamat malam semuanya…" Sang _Master of Ceremony_ berambut coklat pendek itu menyapa para tamu undangan dengan ceria. "Bla… Bla… Bla…"

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di belakang sambil memegang gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dibalik topengnya, Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi sangat tidak berminat terhadap pesta yang sedang dihadirinya saat itu. Kalau saja ibunya Sakura tidak menitipkan anaknya padanya, pasti ia tidak akan datang.

"Terima kasih kepada Tuan Yamanaka yang telah memberikan sambutannya. Sekarang, marilah kita dengarkan sambutan dari ratu kita malam hari ini, Yamanaka Ino, sekaligus acara pemotongan kue. Kepada Yamanaka Ino saya silahkan."

Ino maju menghampiri MC yang masih berdiri di dekat _microphone_. "Terima kasih ya, Matsuri."

"Ok." Matsuri lalu mundur ke belakang panggung.

"Selamat malam teman-teman…" Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu menebar senyum. "Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang telah menyiapkan semuanya untuk saya." Kedua orang tua Ino menyunggingkan senyum mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. "Lalu, kepada teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke acara ini. Saya berharap, semoga dengan bertambahnya usia saya, saya bisa menjadi tambah dewasa, tambah berbakti pada orang tua saya, tambah berguna bagi semuanya, dan tambah-tambah hal baik lainnya. Amin." Semua hadirin ikut mengamini. "Baiklah, langsung saja ke acara pemotongan kue."

Tepuk tangan yang riuh menggema di ruangan tersebut. Ino bersiap-siap memotong kue ulang tahun yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Ino memberi isyarat pada Gaara yang telah siap di depan piano. Lagu selamat ulang tahun pun mulai melantun diikuti oleh para tamu undangan.

"Sebelum saya potong kue ini, saya ingin Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten ada di dekatku."

Tepuk tangan kembali menggema saat yang dipanggil oleh Ino menaiki panggung.

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki berambut eboni dengan seorang gadis yang menggandeng erat lengan lelaki itu. Siapa pun pasti menyangka kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada pemuda tadi, ketika ia dan gadisnya berhenti di dekat kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan pemotongan kue itu.

"Sai." Gumam Sasuke. Senyum samar terlukis di balik topengnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki berambut eboni itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata _onyx_ bertemu mata _onyx_. Ia lalu mengangkat lengannya, seperti akan hormat bendera namun hanya 2 jari, lalu melepasnya ke samping. Tak lupa ia lemparkan senyum khasnya yang tak bisa dilihat pada Sasuke. Kemudian, ia mengajak gadis yang bersamanya pergi.

"Eh?"

**~0~**

Semuanya terlihat sangat menikmati pesta itu. Para pelayan telah beberapa kali mengganti makanan dan miniman yang disediakan beberapa kali. Sepertinya semua sangat menikmati hidangan yang disajikan.

_Cklerk! Cklerk! Cklerk!_

Satu per satu lampu dimatikan dan digantikan dengan lampu-lampu yang lebih redup. Musik yang sangat cocok untuk dansa pun mengalun lembut.

"Tes! Tes!" Matsuri kembali mengambil _microphone_. "Ya! Inilah acara yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Cari pasangan kalian masing-masing. _Let's dance_!"

Suara tepuk tangan kembali menggema. Hanya Sakura cs yang bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang tak besemangat. Kecuali Ino sih.

Ino menghentikan tepuk tangannya. "Hei! Hei! Jangan bilang kalau kalian tak punya pasangan."

"Memangnya kau ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada dong! Tuh!" Ino menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang sedang bersandar di dekat panggung. Rambut nanas.

"Shikamaru, eh?" Tenten agak terkejut.

"Hm." Ino mengangguk pasti. "Nah. Aku ke Shikamaru dulu ya? Oh ya. Sakura, kau kan bisa dengan Sasuke. Tenten, tuh kayaknya Neji bakal nyamperin. Dan Hinata, Naruto ya? _Ja ne minna_.." Ino meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji mengajak Tenten dan Naruto mengajak Hinata.

"Fiuh! Tinggal aku sendiri deh." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Saat seperti ini, dengan Sasuke juga tak apa-apa deh."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok berambut pantat ayam itu. Ketemu! Sasuke sedang dikerumuni FG-nya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang diminta untuk berdansa dengan salah satu di antara mereka." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura terus saja memandangi fenomena di depannya itu. Tampaklah Karin mengusir FG-FG yang merajuk pada Sasuke dan langsung membawa pergi Sasuke.

Percuma. Dia sudah dengan Karin. Batin Sakura.

Pesta dansa pun sudah dimulai. Tak ada satupun yang menghampirinya. Daripada bengong, berdiri tak jelas melihat orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, lebih baik mencari kursi untuk duduk meregangkan otot.

Sakura memainkan sedotan pada gelas cocktail di depannya. "Membosankan." Ada sekitar 7 menit ia seperti itu.

_Srekkk!_

Kursi di hadapan Sakura ditarik seseorang.

"Ehm! Kenapa duduk saja di sini? Tidak berdansa?" Tanya orang tadi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sasuke?"

"Kau bisa dansa denganku kalau kau mau." Tawarnya.

_Eh? Sasuke?_

"Tapi, bukannya kau tadi dengan…"

"Sudah. Lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Mau tidak?"

Walaupun sedikit ragu, Sakura mengangguk tanda iya.

**~0~**

Sakura dan Sasuke berdansa dalam keheningan tapi tetap mengikuti irama.

"Sebenarnya kau niat tidak sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau tidak suka dansa denganku, harusnya kau menolak dari awal. Jangan memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanmu dengan terus menunduk."

"Suka kok." Sakura memamerkan cengirannya. "Nih, aku senyum."

Mereka berdua lalu saling merentangkan kedua tangan mereka. Sakura melakukan gerakan berputar di tempat lalu berputar mendekati Sasuke.

"Aa…a…" Sakura tiba-tiba terpeleset dan spontan Sasuke menahannya dengan tubuhnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kini ia sedang memeluk tubuh orang yang menahannya. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berdansa tak jauh darinya. Matanya mengamati gerak-gerik kedua orang itu.

"Dia kan.." _yang waktu itu bersama Sai. Apa yang bersamanya itu Sai?_

Sakura terus memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang berdansa dengan orang yang ia curigai itu adalah Sai.

Musik pun berhenti melantun dan tak sedikit yang langsung membubarkan diri.

"Mau begini sampai kapan?" Suara Sasuke agak mengagetkan Sakura.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Kakinya lalu berjalan mencari sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Sai.

"Sai!!!!" Panggilnya di sela kerumunan orang-orang.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan diam di tempat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Sai?_

"Saiiii!!!" Sakura terus meneriakkan nama Sai. Tak peduli akan kerumunan orang yang menghalanginya dan tak peduli akan berapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

**~0~**

"Sai! Lepaskan tanganku!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada kesal. "Kalau kau ingin menghindar dari gadis kepala harum manis itu, jangan seret-seret aku begini dong!"

"Aku tidak menghindar kok." Kata Sai tenang sambil terus menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Sai. Kau pengecut. Kau terus menghindar darinya. Sampai kapan kau akan begini, eh?"

"Aku ini bukan pengecut, Shion. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Lupakan…"

Gadis berambut pirang itu, Shion, terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sai. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Setelah tangannya lepas, Shion berjalan berlawanan dengan Sai. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang celingukan. Ia lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

_Buakkk!!!!_

Sakura menabrak Shion. Hampir saja Shion terjatuh, yapi untung saja Sakura dengan sigap menarik tangan Shion.

"Kau?" Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan lebih dari itu. Tapi ia urungkan.

"Terima kasih ya. Kalau kau tidak menarik tanganku. Aku pasti jatuh." Ujar Shion lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah! Harusnya kau marah padaku atau apa karena aku sudah menabrakmu. _Gomennasai_." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ya. Aku Shion. Kau Sakura kan?" Shion mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menjabat tangan Shion. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Shion hanya merespon dengan senyuman. "Dia ada di sini dan dia baik-baik saja. _Shinpai shinai. Ja ne_, Sakura." Shion lalu melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sakura sebelum Sakura benar-benar dapat mencerna perkataannya barusan.

**~0~**

Sasuke baru saja mengambil gelas ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Bisik orang yang menepuknya tadi.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum. Segera ia taruh gelas tersebut pada tempat semula dan mengikuti lelaki berambut hitam di depannya.

"Sai? Kau Sai kan?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menengok ke belakang sebentar, jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di depan bibirnya. "Sstttt!!!"

**~0~**

Sakura berdiri memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang dari balkon di lantai dua Gedung Serba Guna milik keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Menyebalkan!" Ujarnya kesal. "Kenapa dia menghindar begitu sih? Padahal tadi aku benar-benar niat untuk menemuinya. Benar-benar niat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Apanya yang mau menungguku? Sudah setahun, tapi tetap saja begini. Apa benar-benar harus aku duluan?!"

Sakura memukul pagar balkon itu.

_Tes!_

Setetes air membasahi pagar semen itu. Sakura menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada pipinya untuk menyeka butiran-butiran hangat itu.

"Padahal ada di tempat yang sama. Tapi kenapa?"

Dinginnya angin malam mulai terasa menusuk di kulit putih Sakura. Sakura lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada lengannya itu. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia ingin merasakan keheningan untuk meredakan emosinya walaupun bertolak belakang dengan pesta ramai di lantai 1 itu.

"Dingin ya?"

Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Ia lalu menoleh sedikit ke samping untuk memastikan kalau itu benar dia.

_Sasuke? Tanpa topeng?_

"Sasuke? Kau…"

"Hn. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Sakura bisa saja melepas tangan Sasuke saat itu juga. Tapi tangannya tidak menurutinya.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di kepalanya. Hembusan napas berat yang terkesan bahwa Sasuke sedang memikul beban yang berat.

_Eh? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Aneh...  
_

**~0~**

Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura dari bawah tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua. Senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibirnya ia jadikan tameng untuk menutupi kesedihan yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya.

"Eh, Sai. Kau sedang apa di luar begini?" Sai menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

"Ino…" Gumam Sai pelan lalu melihat lagi ke atas.

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasannya." Kata Ino pelan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Ino berhasil membuat Sai antusias mendengarkan perkatannya.

"Ya. Alasan kenapa dulu kau mau denganku. Alasan kenapa dulu kau memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Sampai alasan kenapa kau mengusulkan agar para tamu undangan yang laki-laki harus memakai topeng, semuanya aku tahu. Karena Sakura, kan?"

Sai diam.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau biarkan Sasuke bersamanya? Jika jawabannya karena mengalah, kurasa dari dulu kau sudah banyak mengalah pada Sasuke. Kau hanya menambah perih sakit di hatimu itu, Sai." Ino menunjuk ke arah Sai.

Sai menunduk. "Hm. Ya. Kau benar, Ino. Semua memang karena Sakura. Tapi, siapa bilang aku mengalah? Aku tak pernah mengalah pada Sasuke." Sai mengangkat wajahnya melihat Ino. "Coba kau lihat, dilihat dari segi mana pun, mereka cocok kan?" Sai menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Ya. Memang cocok sih. Tapi kan Sai, kau kan…"

"Kurasa memang ini takdirku. Takdir kalau aku tak kan bisa menyentuhnya." Sai lalu berjongkok di dekat pot tanaman itu.

Ino mengikutinya. Ia jongkok di sebelah Sai. "Eh???? Kenapa???" Tanya Ino berlebihan.

"Aku tak mau ada hati yang tersakiti gara-gara aku. Sasuke. Dia lebih menyayangi Sakura lebih dari aku walau sampai saat ini ia tak juga mau mengakuinya. Dia yang punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk menjaganya. Setidaknya dia itu sehat. Tidak sepertiku."

Ino beranjak dari jongkoknya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sai sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Sai! Jangan karena kau sakit, kau jangan berputus asa seperti itu! Mana Sai yang kukenal sebagai orang yang semangat dan selalu membuat orang semangat itu, eh? Kau tahu? Sakura selalu menunggumu. Dia menyukaimu Sai. Bukan Sasuke!" Ino menaikkan suaranya 1 oktaf.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Eh, jaga bicaramu, Ino. Kalau aku putus asa. Aku sudah memilih mati saja dari dulu. Oh ya. Dan soal Sakura menyukaiku, aku sudah tahu kok. Tapi, aku masih memegang perkataanku tadi. Aku tak ingin ada hati yang tersakiti gara-gara aku. Apa aku salah jika aku berbuat kebaikan untuk balas budi kepada orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kematian, eh?"

"Balas budi? Kematian? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sai." Ino menghela napas.

_Drrttt… Drrtt.. Drrrttt…_

Ino merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

_Calling…_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Sakura." Ino berkata sambil melihat ke arah Sai.

Sai mengangkat bahunya.

"_Moshi-moshi…_" Ino menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Ino, aku carimu ke mana-mana,tapi tidak ada. Kau di mana sih? Oh ya, aku dan Sasuke pulang duluan ya? Kaa-san sudah meneleponku." Suara Sakura terdengar dari seberang.

"Ada kok. Kau saja yang tidak melihat. Kalau begitu hati-hati. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke. Hehehe…"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ya sudah. _Ja_…"

"_Ja_.."

Ino memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya. "Tadi kita bicara tentang apa ya, Sai?"

"Umm…" Sai memasang pose berpikir. "Entahlah…" Sai pura-pura lupa.

"Eh, Sai. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelihatan lengket sekali dengan Shion."

"Kurasa itu wajar-wajar saja. Kau iri?" Sai tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

Ino memberikan tinjuan kecil pada bahu Sai. "Enak saja. Asal kau tahu ya Sai, aku sudah tak tertarik lagi padamu."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Sai tak yakin.

"YA!"

Sai melihat jam tangannya. "Ino. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau kau bertemu Shion atau Shion bertanya padamu, sampaikan kata maafku padanya. Maaf kalau sepupunya ini pulang duluan karena ada hal penting. Ok?"

"Ok. Terserah kau sajalah."

"_Ja_."

Ino masuk lagi ke dalam setelah punggung Sai tak terlihat lagi.

**~0~**

_Ckitt!!!!_

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke mengerem mendadak setelah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau bisa menyetir dengan benar tidak sih, Sasuke?!" Tanya Sakura emosi karena ia merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

"Turun!" Perintah Sasuke datar.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang turun! Tidak dengar?" Sasuke masih melihat ke arah depan.

"Apa kau sudah gila, eh? Seenaknya saja menurunkan seorang gadis malam-malam di jalanan yang sepi begini!" Emosi Sakura semakin tersulut. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Padahal tadi kau kan…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah pisau lipat. Sasuke lalu mengacungkan pisau tersebut.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu, Sasuke?" Suara Sakura melemah, takut.

"Turun atau sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan akan terjadi!"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Daripada ambil pusing, akhirnya Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "O-Ok! Aku akan turun."

Baru saja Sakura mau membuka pintu, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Sakura sewot.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Sakura.

"Tadi aku temukan ini ditaruh di dekat meja minuman. Kukira yang namanya Haruno Sakura hanya kau. Aku hanya tak mau benda ini mengotori mobilku."

Sakura menerimanya tanpa bicara dan langsung keluar. Setelah Sakura menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan sangat keras, Sasuke langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah trotoar, "Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan! Kau ini kerasukan setan apa sih?! Seenaknya saja! Kau pikir aku apa? Awas saja nanti!" Sakura terus memaki Sasuke seperti orang gila.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pengendara sepeda motor, memberhentikan motornya di dekat Sakura. Sakura berharap orang itu adalah kawan, bukan lawan.

"Naiklah!" Tawar orang itu.

_Laki-laki_

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Kau tahu siapa." Orang itu lalu membuka penutup mata pada helmnya.

"Sai!!!" Seru Sakura tak percaya.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou : Happy Birthday**

**Shinpai Shinai : Don't Worry**

**-**

**REVIEW???**

**-**

**Arigatou gozaimashita ne,**

**Hikari-chan ^^**


	4. With Him?

**Chapter IV**

**With Him?**

-

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang baru berumur 17 semalam itu benar-benar tak habis pikir, bingung karena sahabatnya yang berambut _cherry blossom_ itu bertingkah tak wajar sejak tadi pagi. Pertama, tumben dia datang ketika bel sudah lima menit berbunyi, untung Kakashi-sensei telat. Kedua, saat dia masuk, dia meneriakkan '_Ohayou_' dengan panjang dan ceria sekali, biasanya yang seperti itu kan hanya Naruto. Ketiga, begitu duduk di bangku, dia senyum-senyum sendiri, untungnya dia bisa menjawab dengan mudah apa yang ditanyakan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Dan, terakhir, sekarang, waktunya istirahat, di saat orang-orang mulai meninggalkan kelas atau ada beberapa yang tetap tinggal di kelas untuk makan _bento_-nya, dia malah tertunduk sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya itu. Heh? Apa dia sudah tidak waras?

"… Sakura." Tiga kali sudah dia memanggil temannya itu, tapi sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban. Temannya itu benar-benar hanyut dalam dimensi pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei!" Dia melangkah dari bangkunya dan terpaksa menarik rambut merah muda temannya itu.

"Aww!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu terbelalak lalu menoleh ke belakang. "I-ino?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino, tersenyum sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan temannya itu.

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, eh?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Yah, khawatir kalau temannya yang satu itu sakit jiwa mendadak.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Ino memasang pose berpikir, mulutnya dimanyunkan sedikit, satu tangan dilipat di depan perutnya dan satunya lagi menopang dagunya.

"Sebentar." Ino berbicara layaknya detektif dalam komik-komik yang sedang menyusun analisa.

"…"

"Aha!" Ino menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya itu. "Aku tahu. Jangan bilang kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam." Tebaknya.

"_Yeah. As you guess_…" Komentar Sakura singkat.

"Eh? Semalam kau kan pulang berdua dengan Sasuke. Memangnya hal menyenangkan apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai senangnya belum hilang sampai sekarang? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sakit jiwa, Sakura." Goda Ino.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis setelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. "Sasuke."

"Eh? Kau kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu membuatku takut, tahu…"

"Kau membuatku ingat kejadian buruk dengan Sasuke semalam." Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

"Jadi, kau bukan senang karena cowok keren itu? Lalu? Eh? Memang Sasuke kenapa?" Ino jadi bingung sendiri.

Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ino dan berkata pelan. "Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku turun dengan paksa dan aku terpaksa turun setelah ia menodongkan sebuah pisau padaku."

"Ehhhh?????" Ino berlebihan saking terkejut mendengar yang tak pernah ia sangka.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa hari ini sepertinya kau bahagia sekali, eh?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Saat semalam aku berjalan di atas trotoar dengan perasaan kesal, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menawarkan tumpangan. Yah, mungkin kalau di cerita dongeng, dia itu semacam, pangeran berkuda putih. Haha. Tidak kok. Hanya bercanda."

"Dan kau langsung mau saja? Kau gegabah, Sakura."

"Ya, tentu tidak. Memangnya aku sebodoh itu. Ya, aku menerimanya karena aku tahu orangnya." Jelas Sakura.

"Hmmmm…" Ino mendengung tak jelas. "Kalau oleh tahu, apa dia tampan, eh? Temanmu? Atau kenalan di mana?" Kini Ino bertanya sambil berapi-api.

Sakura tertawa. "Hah… Kau ini, kebiasaan. Memangnya kalau tampan kenapa? Mau mengincarnya, eh?" Yah. Yah. Sakura tahu kalau sahabatnya memang seperti itu. "Tapi kalau yang ini, aku tak mau kau mengincarnya." Lanjut gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Ah… Memangnya kenapa, hayo?" Wajah Sakura memerah. "Hmmm… Padahal kau cuek saja saat kau tahu aku mengincar cowok paling keren satu sekolah yang jelas-jelas dia menyukaimu… Haha."

"Sasuke tidak menyukaiku tahu." Elak Sakura.

"Hmmm… Aku tidak menyebut merk lho…" Ino semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda temannya yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Diam Ino! Kau menggangguku, kalau kau mau tahu." Beritahu Sakura.

"Ok. Ok. Aku tak akan lagi membicarakanmu dengan Sasuke itu lagi. Jadi intinya, kau lebih menyukai pangeran berkuda putihmu itu daripada Sasuke, eh? Apa semalam, kau dan dia, err-" Ino tak sampai hati untuk melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Mulai deh, kau berpikiran macam-macam. Tidak ada yang 'wah' sih sebenarnya, dia hanya mengucapkan '_Oyasumi_' sambil menepuk kepalaku sebelum aku masuk rumah." Sakura tahu pasti kalau gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu akan langsung mengomentari hanya-itu-saja, maka ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan perkataannya, "…tapi dia memberiku sesuatu sebelumnya, walaupun Sasuke yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu."

Sakura lalu menaruh tasnya yang semula ia sandari ke atas meja dan ia mulai membuka resletingnya.

"Ah! Ini…"

Sakura mengeluarkan kotak hijau kecil yang tutupnya dihiasi pita dan tergantung dipita itu sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama 'Haruno Sakura'.

Ino hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Cincin. Kalung atau hanya liontinnya. Bros. Jepit rambut. Pikiran tentang benda-benda yang mungkin dimasukkan ke dalam kotak sekecil itu menggaung-gaung di kepalanya.

"Ini." Melihat raut wajah temannya itu, Sakura lalu menyodorkan kotak itu pada Ino. "Kau boleh membukanya kalau kau mau."

Ya. Tentu saja Ino mau. Ia pun langsung mengambil kotak itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku buka ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"Kupu-kupu kertas, eh? Ah, maksudku, origami?" Tanya Ino setelah ia membuka dan melihat apa isi kotak itu. Tebakannya tak ada yang benar. _Hanya benda seperti ini saja, dia senang? Dasar! Kukira barang mahal_.

Sakura langsung mengambil kotak itu kembali. "Bukan origami. Kupu-kupu itu tadinya hanya sebuah kerangka dari kawat kecil. Setelah itu, baru dilapisi kertas. Mungkin kau berpikir itu _nothing_. Yah, tapi bagaimana pun juga, setiap orang pasti punya makna tersendiri terhadap benda yang ia berikan pada orang lain, kan?"

"Iya juga sih."

"Kau tahu Ino, dialah yang suka memberiku origami kupu-kupu sejak kecil. Makanya aku senang ternyata dia mau memberikannya lagi." Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah cantik Sakura.

'_Tunggu. Rasanya aku juga pernah dengar ada orang yang suka memberikan origami kupu-kupu pada gadis kecil temannya itu.._' Batin Ino.

"Eh. Sakura. Benar kau suka diberi origami kupu-kupu? Jangan bilang kalau yang…" _Jangan bilang kalau yang mengantarmu semalam adalah Sai! Berarti, soal Sasuke, kepulangan Sai yang tak lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura semalam, dan Sasuke yang begitu, jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakannya, Sai?_

"Jangan bilang kalau yang, apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja." Aku baru menunggumu sampai nama 'Sai' terlontar dari mulutmu dulu, baru mungkin nanti aku cerita.

**~0~**

Resah. Ya, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu merasa resah sejak jam pelajaran terakhir yang baru saja selesai. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya? Mungkin ya. Tak ada yang berani menanyakan hal itu padanya, terlebih seharian itu sorot matanya seakan bicara jangan-coba-coba-menggangguku-atau-kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya setiap ada orang yang mendekatinya, alamat menanyakan tentang itu.

Satu per satu murid-murid lain yang sama-sama satu kelas dengannya beranjak meninggalkan kelas, pulang. Ya, tadi ia sempat mendengar temannya mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' yang tidak digubrisnya itu juga suara kikikan murid-murid perempuan ketika melewatinya. Sampai, hanya tinggal ia sendiri yang ada di kelas itu.

'_Ok. Mungkin untuk yang kali ini aku harus memberikannya lagi padanya setelah yang kemarin._' Batinnya.

Tepat ketika ia akan keluar, ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu baru saja melewati kelasnya.

"Tepat!" Gumamnya.

Ia mencoba menyalip orang-orang yang berjalan berjejalan di depannya itu, matanya terfokus pada warna merah muda. Wajar saja, saat itu waktunya pulang sekolah dan biasanya kelasnya sering pulang lebih awal dari yang lain. Rasa menyesal membuncah di hatinya, kenapa ia tidak keluar bersama yang lain dan menunggu gadis itu di gerbang saja?

"Sakura." Ia menarik tangan Sakura. Kasar.

Gadis itu mengaduh. "K-kau?" Mata _emerald_nya memandang tajam pada mata _onyx_ itu. Kesal.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, kalian duluan saja. Akan kubereskan si _baka_ yang satu ini dulu." _Emerald_ masih menatap _onyx_.

Mereka mengerti.

"Ok. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Sakura-chan?" Gadis berambut biru indigo, Hinata, mewakili yang lain.

Hening.

_'Tch! Dia benar-benar marah. Tapi, apa boleh buat'  
_"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada malas.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda pada Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Surat permohonan maaf darimu, eh? Kalau begitu simpan saja, aku tak butuh." Sakura hampir saja meninggalkan Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau salah kalau menganggap aku akan minta maaf. Memangnya aku punya salah?" Tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

"Kau!" Umpat Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menyodorkan amplop itu. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menerima undangan ini dari 'dia', kubuang saja ke tempat sampah." Sasuke bersiap melempar amplop itu.

'Dari dia?'

"Eh, jangan Sasuke!" Sakura balas menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang amplop.

Eh?

-Yah. Berarti jadinya begini. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih menarik tangan kanan Sakura, dan tangan kiri Sakura menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang akan melempar amplop itu-

Menyadari hal itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sasuke. Canggung.

Hening.

"Umm… Tadi kau bilang dari 'dia'. Apa maksudmu…"

Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura lalu menerima amplop itu dan membukanya.

_'Undangan MSS, eh?'_ –MSS : Makan Sore Sore, hehehe-

Sakura kembali memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam amplopnya. Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke. Sebuah pandangan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke apa maksudnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke sewot.

"Hehehe…" Ditanya begitu, Sakura malah cengengesan.

Sasuke bertambah bingung ketika Sakura semakin mendekat padanya. _Emerald_ lagi-lagi menatap _onyx_, namun _onyx_ berusaha menghindari kontak dengan _emerald_.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kedua tangannya diarahkan ke pipi Sasuke.

'Sakura… Ng? Apa yang…' Batin Sasuke mencoba menerka. Panas.

"Aww!" Sasuke mengaduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Sakura tertawa sambil mencubiti pipi Sasuke. "Aku gemas! Tak kusangka temanku yang bodoh ini membawa keberuntungan. Sejak kemarin, berkat kau aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan Sai. Terima kasih ya…"

**~0~**

**Mermaid Pearl Café…**

Lima menit sudah Sakura duduk di tempat yang telah dipesan oleh 'sang pengundang'. Ia merapatkan jaketnya karena angin yang berasal dari laut di belakangnya itu semakin menusuk kulit. Ya. Siapapun tahu kalau Mermaid Pearl terletak sangat dekat dengan laut apalagi di lantai duanya. Jika ke sana, kau akan merasa seakan-akan kau benar-benar ada di atas laut. Sebuah kafe yang sangat digemari oleh berbagai kalangan, terutama anak-anak muda. Sore itu tidak begitu lama.

_'Jangan bilang kalau Sai termasuk _Mr. Late_. Padahal aku sudah sengaja telat sepuluh menit dari waktu janjian.'_

Di sela-sela kebosanannya karena menunggu, seorang _waitress_ menghampirinya. "Apa kau ingin memesan minuman dulu, Nona?" Tawarnya.

"Ah! Terima kasih. Nanti saja. Aku masih menunggu temanku." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." _Waitress_ itu pergi setelah memberi senyum pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang ke arah laut. Burung-burung camar beterbangan ke sana kemari. Terlihat juga olehnya nelayan-nelayan yang sedang menangkap ikan, sangat kecil. Angin semakin terasa menggigit kulit.

"Sakura?" Seorang pemuda berpakaian nuansa hitam menyapa Sakura.

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Ah! Hai Sai." Sakura mencoba mencairkan kecanggungannya.

Sai lalu duduk di depan Sakura. "Maaf ya aku terlambat." Sai tersenyum lalu memandang meja yang masih kosong. "Kenapa tidak memesan sesuatu dulu? Minuman misalnya.."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Rasanya tidak sopan saja kalau aku langsung memesan. Kan kau yang mengundangku."

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Benar juga."

'Ah! Senyumnya itu…'

Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri kami. "Mau pesan apa Tuan, Nona?"

"Sakura, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku yang memesan minumannya?" Tanya Sai.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. 'Bodoh! Tenangkan dirimu Sakura… Bersikaplah biasa saja..'

"Ok. Kalau begitu, jus tomat 2. Tanpa lama ya?" Pesan Sai.

_'Eh? Tomat?'_

"Baik! Pesanan segera diantar!" Kata _waitress_ itu bersemangat.

Hening.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sai basa-basi daripada tidak ada yang mau memulai.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura singkat._ 'bodoh!'_

Hening lagi.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Apa sejak kepindahanmu, kau jadi lebih pendiam, eh? Biasanya, dulu, kau tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata untuk bercerita. Atau mungkin, kau tidak suka tempat ini?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Suka kok. Aku suka tempat ini." Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Ah! Pesanannya sudah datang.." Seru sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Waitress_ itu meletakkan kedua gelas jus tomat itu di meja lalu pergi.

Sai menyeruput jusnya sedangkan Sakura terus mengaduk-aduk jus itu dengan sedotan.

Sai memandang Sakura bingung.

"Eh, Sai. Kenapa kau pesan jus tomat?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hanya ingin. Bukankah tomat baik untuk kesehatan? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Apa mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Hm… Sasuke." Gumam Sakura tapi cepat-cepat gadis itu menutup mulut dengan tangannya. _'Ah! Kenapa aku bilang Sasuke?!'_

Sai mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura. _Sakura blushing_. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sai.

Sakura menarik kepalanya ke belakang. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok."

Sai kembali memundurkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, minumlah. Masa kau mau menolak minuman yang kupesan, hm?"

"Kalau kutolak memangnya kenapa, Sai?" Sakura tertawa. Suasana mulai cair. "Ok. Ok. Jangan memberi tatapan kesal begitu. Iya. Akan kuminum. Kapan lagi bisa dapat jus tomat gratis?" Sakura menyeruput minumannya.

Sai tertawa kecil. _'Itu baru namanya Sakura.'_

"Oh ya, Sai. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kabarnya sekolahmu itu lebih mengarahkan murid-muridnya untuk berorientasi pada seni ya? Wah, berarti kau tepat masuk sana. Bakatku pasti sudah berkembang jauh sekarang." _'Nah seperti itu Sakura, ayo Sakura kau bisa!'_

"Ya. Di sana memang menyenangkan." Jawab Sai sekenanya. "Kalau kau, bagaimana? Satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, apa kalian masih suka adu mulut?"

Sakura tertawa. "Ah! Kenapa yang itu sih yang kau ingat? Yah. Tapi tidak seperti dulu…"

"Iya tidak seperti dulu, tapi sekarang lebih parah." Komentar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau…" Sakura terkejut menerka-nerka kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di tempat itu.

Sasuke lalu menarik kursi dan duduk seolah menjadi penengah SaiSaku di mejapersegi itu.

"Apa? Memangnya yang diundang oleh Sai cuma kau, gadis bodoh? Aku juga diundang tahu." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Sakura menatapnya kesal dan melontarkan pandangan awas-kau-Sasuke pada Sasuke.

"Hai, Sai! Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk undangannya. Apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan? Sepertinya menarik, eh?"

"Hanya bernostalgia tentang kisah masa lalu kok." Jawab Sai.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, kau kelihatannya senang sekali, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Baru Sakura akan protes, namun Sai berhasil mencegahnya. "Eh? Kau memanggil Sakura dengan –chan?" Tanya Sai diakhiri dengan senyuman. Senyuman persaingan.

"Ya. Begitulah. Toh, dia juga memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. "Bohong! Jangan percaya kata-katanya!"

Sai tertawa. "Kalian ini. Dari dulu sampai sekarang masih sama saja."

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah. Sudah." Lerai Sai. "Karena ini belum waktunya makan malam, kalian setujukan kalau kita tidak memesan makanan berat?"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat daftar menu.

"Bagaimana kalau Lobster Panggang Saus Asam Manis? Boleh kan Sai?" usul Sakura.

"Sup Bakso _Seafood_." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Boleh. Boleh. Tapi aku lebih setuju dengan Sasuke." Komentar Sai. "Dibanding Lobster Panggang yang rasanya cuma lobster, lebih baik Bakso _Seafood_ yang rasanya lebih beragam, kan? Lagipula, itu memang menu andalan di sini. Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau akan tetap dengan pilihanmu?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Samakan saja denganmu. Tapi, makanan penutupnya Es Krim Strawberry ya?"

"Ok."

**~0~**

"Wow! Ternyata makanan ini memang enak. Bakso dengan beragam rasa. Lobster, rajungan, cumi-cumi, ikan, dan gurita. Ditambah dengan jagung manis dan jamur Shitake sebagai pelengkap." Komentar Sakura di tengah-tengah makan.

"Tentunya jadi enak karena banyak tomatnya." Komentar Sasuke.

"Dasar kau maniak tomat!" Ejek Sakura.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Sakura, dan melanjutkan makan.

Tak memakan waktu yang banyak, tiga porsi Sup Bakso _Seafood _itu habis oleh ketiga anak muda itu. Saatnya, makan makanan penutup, Es Krim Strawberry! *author ngiler*

Saat es krimnya masih setengah, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu." Izinnya.

"Ok!" Sahut Sai.

"Sasuke lama ya…" Komentar Sakura setelah selesai memasukkan suapan terakhir es krimnya itu.

"Hn." Sai mengangguk. "Selesai." Sai lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura. "Eh?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada sisa es krim yang masih menempel, Sakura." Beritahu Sai.

"Di mana?" Wajah Sakura merona. Malu karena ternyata ia belepotan.

"Kubersihkan ya?" Sai sudah siap dengan serbet di tangannya.

Sakura semakin _blushing_. "Tidak perlu, Sai. Aku bisa sendi- hmmpph.."

**~0~**

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet tersentak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dikepalkan tangannya erat. Panas. _'Sai dan Sakura, mereka berciuman, eh?'_

Sepuluh detik. Sasuke menghitung sampai sepuluh detik, setelah itu Sai baru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Mungkin mereka sudah kehabisan oksigen, pikir Sasuke. *author ngejedug2in kepalanya ke tembok*

**~0~**

Sakura masih tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi padanya. _'Aku dan Sai…'_

Warna wajahnya menyaingi warna rambutnya. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Sai.

Suara tawa kecil Sai sukses membuat Sakura benar-benar_ speechless_.

"Sudah kubersihkan kok." Ucap Sai tanpa beban.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tapi matanya tidak melihat ke arah Sai. "Sai.. Umm.. Kau terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku…"

Sai tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Ia mencoba memperbaiki keadaan, mencairkan suasana kembali. "Siapa suruh menyisakan es krim di sudut bibir?" Tanya Sai cuek. Eh? Itu yang disebut memperbaiki keadaan? Sakura malah semakin tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

**~0~**

Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk kembali bergabung dengan Sai dan Sakura seperti semula. Ia memilih untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia terlalu bingung. Semua perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia terlalu sakit. Salah. Ia tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan salah. Jika saja waktu itu dia menolak untuk membantu Sai, pasti tidak akan begini. Sakura jelas menyukai Sai. Sai juga menyukai Sakura. Sai sudah mengetahui perasaan Sakura. Namun Sakura belum. Sasuke pun tahu, bahwa tujuannya selama ini adalah agar Sakura mengetahui perasaan Sai. Dan barusan, Sai melakukan itu. Berarti, Sakura sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sai padanya. Berarti juga, tujuannya tercapai. Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang karena tujuannya tercapai. Lalu kenapa dia malah seperti itu?

**~0~**

Sakura masih tak berani menatap Sai.

"_Ano_…" Sai mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Sakura padanya dan… berhasil.

Sakura melihat padanya sekarang.

Sai kemudian menghela napas.

"_Aishiteru_… Sakura."

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**MAMPIR!!!!**

*dikeroyok Sasu-FC* *Lho?*

Ok. Hika ingatkan.

Title : Ai no Chouchou Kimi e.

Disclaimer ; Mas... Masa.... Masashi Kishimoto.. Hehehe.. *digetok*

Pairing : SaiSaku bukan SasuSaku! *Dikeroyok SasuSaku FC*

Kalo pingin SasuSaku, baca fic Hika yang lain ajah! Hehehe... *promosi* *ditabok*

Ya sudah.. Hika bales dulu para anonymous reviewer dulu...

**Cumanumpanglewat** : Hei! Makasih ya.. ^^ RnR again? *dibakar*

**Lisa chan** : Makasih sebelumnya. ^^ Kamu deg2an? Tapi ga copot kan jantungnya??? *lebay* Yah. Yah. Mereka berdua emang pantes dikasihani. *dipeluk Sasu+Sai -?-* RnR?

**Kanade otsuka** : Makasih ya.. Belom bisa bayangin berrti imajinasimu belom nyampe. *digorok* Ok. Tanyain sama Sai aja langsung deh,,, *author ga tau diri*

**Smiley** : Ok. Makasih.. Hyaahhh.. Kau maksa! Tapi bagaimanapun, ini fic SaiSaku. Kamu baca Light and Shadow aja. *digantung* ^^

**Maaf ya lama nggak update.. Hehehe..** *Kebiasaan buruk*

-

Gimana pendapatnya tentang chappie ini, em?

-

Oh ya. Sekalian promosi... Kalau mau, kalau ada waktu, kalau sempet *??* Baca2 yang lain juga ya..

Abnormal (Crime/Mystery) : Pair?

Light ang Shadow (Friendship/Romance) : SasuSaku

Teman Kecilku (Friendship/Romance) : SasuSaku? GaaSaku? Ah! SasuSakuGaa.. ^^


End file.
